


The Best Parties are the Ones in your Car

by elizaabethh



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bottom Shion, Car Sex, M/M, Supportive Inukashi, Top Nezumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaabethh/pseuds/elizaabethh
Summary: I don't think I've ever felt so lustful for anything before. We barely know each other. It must be the beer getting to me.





	The Best Parties are the Ones in your Car

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own No.6 or any of the characters!  
> I'm not great at writing smut, but here's my attempt. Or titles, I might add.  
> It's kind of short, but I want to write multi-chapter fics soon.  
> POV : Nezumi

I don't usually go to late night parties like these, but after the threatening and harassment from Inukashi, I can't honestly say I had much of a choice.

You could hear the deafening music from blocks away. Word was some rich senior was throwing a party while his parents were away on work, not to mention free beer. Typical.              Inukashi told me to meet him here at 5 o'clock sharp, I'm a few minutes late, I doubt he would've waited for me to get here. I could easily skip this stupid thing and go home to spend the night rehearsing my lines for the upcoming play and get away with simply an angry voicemail from Inukashi, but maybe it truly will be enjoyable to some degree. Not that I have any confidence that.

I undid my seatbelt, climbed out, closed and locked my car and made my way towards the front door. As I twisted the wooden handle and it began to open, I immediately made eye contact with a white haired boy.  _Shion_ , I think, he's supposedly some genius from the class across the hall from me. Plenty of girls like him, he's kind of like a girl himself, I note. He has a sort of feminine build, but from what I can tell, he has a decent body, I wonder what it would look like without those clothes, underneath me.

What am I thinking?

As I spot Inukashi from the corner of my eye chugging down a can of beer, I flash Shion my signature smirk all the girls go crazy with infatuation with and march over to my inviter. 

 

"Nice timing," Inukashi grumbles.

"You're lucky I showed up at all, you know." I picked up a beer and began to sip at it.

"You've barely been here five minutes and you've already picked up a girl. Er.. guy, I mean!" he said as he broke into a laughing fit, obviously referring to Shion, staring at my like a helpless idiot. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Safu or something dumb like that? What type of guy dates a girl named Safu?  Who even names their child that?

I turn to look at the staring idiot, he's pretty cute. The snakelike scar wrapping itself around his body certainly  _is_ alluring. I began to sip another beer, I can't remember what number this one is. 

"Go get em'" Inukashi said in utter seriousness. Inukashi is the only person in this world who knows I'm gay. Usually what is says is useless, but this time he's actually saying something like he's half thought it out. 

I make my way over towards Shion, "Like what you see?" I say as seductively as I can manage. I take it as a success, seeing his face turn as red as it is. He was biting his bottom lip, I couldn't help but notice.

"Nezumi, I like you a lot." he said confidently.

"Was that a confession, Your Majesty? I'm in shock."

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He said innocently, with eyes as big and bright as ever. What an airhead.

"We're at a party right know, you know?"

"But after this!" He's cute when he's insistent.

"I'll agree to that." I smirked                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Did I really just agree? That's so unlike me. Damn, I can tell already this idiot will ruin the person I've become. I don't think I've ever felt so lustful for anything before. We barely know each other. It must be the beer getting to me.

I felt myself inching closer to Shion, my face was hot. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Want to get in my car?" I could feel him shiver. 

"Okay.." he whispered back as he pursed his lips, knowing he understood my ulterior motive.

 

You would think it would be bad, both of us leaving together, but since we're both _"straight,"_ it's unlikely anyone would suspect anything.

After the door shut behind us, he took my hand in his, I nearly jumped at the surprise. 

I've never been so glad to have parked so far away, I thought, feeling the dusky nighttime air hit my face. 

I opened to passenger's side door, "In you go, Your Highness." 

I walked over to the driver's side and shuffled myself in.

He looked so beautiful, shirt already thrown on the ground, pale skin illuminated in the moonlight, his scar almost shimmering. His lips, wet and ready to be swept into a kiss.

Shion took action, gripping my shirt and pushing me into the seat, climbing into my lap.

It was tight, but there's nothing I can do at this point. 

I brought my hand to his feathery hair, smashing my lips onto his, as he began to roll his hips.

I could feel his fingers underneath my shirt and tugging at my waistband.

"Not yet," I said devilishly. 

I kissed his swollen, pink lips again even harder this time. I bit down on his bottom lip until he moaned, taking it as an advantage to stick my tongue in his mouth, it tasted like beer. No surprise there.

"Your girlfriend will be hurt you aren't saving yourself for her. I can tell your still a virgin."

He was panting hard, "..Who.. Safu..?"

I smiled. "S-She's.. She's not.."

I kissed again, softly, like he was doll that would shatter if I were too rough. 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful since it's your first time."

**Author's Note:**

> I may make another chapter to this, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
